


(Working Title) The One With Trans Tsuna

by ElderDragon_93



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Author loves to chat in the Comments, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Polyamory, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragon_93/pseuds/ElderDragon_93
Summary: It's amazing what one small action can do to change a person's life.Tsuna was always coasting through life, trying to avoid attention and keep everyone from discovering his greatest secret, but a chance encounter with Nami-chuu's MMA club Captain changes everything for the better. Now with a proper support system, some self confidence, and some actual fighting experience Tsuna and his Family are ready to take on the world.Vongola won't know what hit it. At least Reborn's having fun.





	(Working Title) The One With Trans Tsuna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. My name is Elder Dragon, and welcome to the Hoard.
> 
> Yes, I know this isn't Fox Fire, but inspiration just hit me over the head with a shovel okay.
> 
> Fun fact; this fic exists entirely because I hate periods with a firey passion.
> 
> Moving on. This fic is a bit personal to me since I'm using my own personal experiences as a sort of template for Tsuna's behavior. Their are a few notable exceptions, however; such as the fact that I don't use a binder, mostly because they are difficult to find, more expensive then I can afford on my own, and I don't go out often enough to make binding G cups worth it (Damn my Northern European heritage). As a result I had to do research to make sure I vaguely knew what I was talking about, and let me tell you, that was a nightmare. (So many ads. I still don't know what the difference is between a sports bra and a compression bra.)
> 
> Anyway, if you notice that I got something wrong please let me know in the comments and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Other thing of note: this fic is also serving as a way to ease myself into writing the heavy angst required for my Big Fat Self-Insert Project coming out in the new year. So while I'm using myself as a template, Tsuna's going to be toned down from my level of unstable.
> 
> That's everything I want to talk about, so on with the story.

Tsuna's not sure when he realized he was a boy. He just knew that one day he just couldn't stand wearing those stupid dresses anymore. Luckily his parents were okay with it when he told them, and bought him new clothes. By the time he started primary school, he was all shorts and scraped knees and smiles, and nobody connected him to the sad, shy little girl that always played by herself in the park.

Although, looking back on it, he's pretty sure his parents thought it was a phase, since they never stopped using feminine honorifics when referring to him. That hurt. A lot. And it hurt a lot worse when his head got all fuzzy and everything got harder and his body wouldn't move right. Everyone started calling him Dame-Tsuna, his parents included. They didn't see him as anything but their 'useless little tomboy’.

Well, Kaa-san said that Tou-san went to join the stars, so at least he won't have to deal with him anymore, as guilty as he feels for even thinking like that. And at least Kaa-san is mostly oblivious to what he does. It hurt when she would turn a blind eye to all the bruises and cut lips when his bullies caught him on the way home, but at least it gave him freedom to buy the things he needed instead of what she wanted. 

It did mean that he was on his own for certain things though. Like right now, waiting outside the sports section of the local clothing store to make sure that no one saw him. He glared down at his reason for being here, just barely hidden by his baggiest shirt. He got enough shit from his peers for being Dame-Tsuna, he didn't want to know what would happen if they found out he had girl parts, but apparently his body didn't agree with him. So, on top of being a heavy bleeder with an irregular schedule (and the less thought about that the better), his… boobs were shaping up to be on the eye-catching side of the scale.

Luckily this all developed during the break, so he had time to prepare before he started at Namimori Middle School. Thankfully his Kaa-san used pads, so that was sorted, but he still needed a way to hide his… boobs, and all his painstaking research told him that compression bras were going to be his best bet at this point. The only real sticking point was that he'd have to buy the things himself, which meant that he'd have to hope the person at the cash register didn't pay too much attention to who was buying what, which, knowing his luck, wasn't likely.

“Hey, you looking to join one of the sports clubs?”

“Hiiieee!!!” Tsuna yelped, subconsciously covering his chest is he spun around to face the owner of the voice. What he saw was a really tall girl with short, dark green hair that was even more of a mess then his was and a plaster on her left cheek. Her eyes were what stood out the most, though. They were a really bright green with a ring of gold on the outside. Those same eyes looked at him with surprise before trailing downward… towards his… oh no. Her expression was unreadable as they stayed like that for seconds that felt like hours. He was doomed. She knew and she was going to tell everyone and they would find new ways to torture him and the school would force him to where skirts that were way too short and…

“Easy Sawada. I don't bite.”, the girl said, a smile forming on her face, “That's really more Hibari's thing.” _ She didn't call me Dame-Tsuna. _ The shock of that one change from the norm had him relaxing slightly, only to stiffen again when she put an arm around his shoulder. “Come on. I'll help you pick out the best stuff, though you're going to have to put up with me picking out sports bras while we're at it.”

Tsuna didn't even get a chance to protest as he was dragged into the aisles. What did this girl want with him? Was this all the lead up to an elaborate prank? They finally stopped in front of a wall of bras. It was actually really intimidating, he nearly fainted on the spot.

“Do you know what size you are?”, the girl whispered in his ear. He looked at her, trying to find some sign that she was trying to trick him, but all he saw was the open question in her eyes and the desire to help and… 

“Why?”

“Because it'll be hard to find you a binder that fits if we don't know you're size.” she replied playfully.

He shook his head, “Why are you helping me?”

She signed. “Because you don't deserve the shit everyone gives you.” she said, patting him on the head.

This was too good to be true. He knew that what he went through everyday wasn't right, but no one else had ever come out and said it. This had to be some sort of trick. But that place in his head that gave him warnings about danger was telling him that she was being completely honest and that place was usually right even if it wasn't always helpful and he didn't know how to handle this. He heard a strangled sound that he quickly realized was coming from him and then there was an arm around him and a hand in his hair and he was was crying into her boobs and… this was the first hug he'd gotten since before the fuzziness started.

They stayed like that for a while, the girl gently scratching his scalp while he cried his feelings out. When he was finally done he felt so much lighter, like everything that was weighing him down had eased off a bit.

He backed out of the hug, and the girl ruffled his hair. “So, sizes?”

_ Oh right. _ “Ano, twenty-six B I think.”, he said, rubbing the back of his head. He'd gotten a hold of a measuring tape and some modeling magazines to try and make comparisons but he started feeling uneasy after looking at them for too long, so he tried to do it without looking and he may have messed up.

“It had to be an awkward one didn't it.”, She mumbled as she started sorting through the different bras. Tsuna looked down, a cloud of depression engulfing him. He screwed up again. The one time someone was being nice to him and he had to go and make it difficult for her. What else could he have expected though, he was Dame-Tsuna and… 

“Hey, it's not your fault.”, the girl said, snapping him out of it. He looked at her, confused. “The fashion industry likes to think that all women have perfect hourglass figures, so they only make clothes for that body type, bras especially. Every woman and trans man complains about their bras.”

“So I didn't mess up?”, he asked, relief slowly bubbling up inside him.

“No, you didn't.”, she replied, ruffling his hair again.

After that the girl managed to put together a selection for him to try, as well as a few for herself. (Apparently she really was there to get new sports bras.) She also had him pick out shirts and shorts and shoes, and when he asked why she said it was a cover for purchasing the bras. Now they were in the fitting rooms and his nerves were through the roof. He was so focused on getting the things that he never thought about actually trying them on to make sure they fit. He wasn't sure he could handle looking at his… boobs long enough to try on multiple compression bras.

“It's okay Sawada. You can do this.”, the girl said, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Just think about all the things you'll do after this and what you're doing now won't even register.”

He wasn't really planning on doing anything after this, but… “Lunch?”

“Yeah, that works. Just think about all the food you're going to eat.” 

He could do that, though he'd probably have to make it himself. He hoped Kaa-san at least remembered to do the shopping this week. He didn't want to have to deal with his tormentors chasing him while he was weighed down with groceries again, especially today.

His musings got him into the changing stall and out of his shirt, but he stalled when he had the thing in his hand. How was he supposed to put it on? “Ano…”

“Need help putting it on.”, the girl said from outside the stall.

“Yes.”, Tsuna said, feeling dejected that he had to keep bothering her like this. The girl entered the stall and smiled at him, ruffling his hair again before taking the bra from him. He felt her hands on his ribs and he immediately started distracting himself with thoughts of what he would eat for lunch. He could experiment with onigiri. He was pretty sure there was still some left over vegetables from dinner a few nights ago. Hopefully there was rice at home.

A tugging sensation pulled him from his thoughts, and he realized that the bra was on. It felt weird, like it was tight and loose at the same time. His… boobs were compressed; not perfectly flat but not noticable either. He might even be able to pass them off as pecks. It did make breathing more difficult, and that, coupled with the bottom of the thing hanging loose, made for a very uncomfortable Tsuna.

“Good grief, Sawada. Does your mom forget to feed you?”, the girl asked, placing her hand on his ribs again. He shrugged, not really wanting to think about how close she was to the truth. “Okay, you are definitely not a twenty-six.” So he really did mess up. He always messed up. He…

“Hey, it's not a big deal. Mistakes happen.” More hair ruffling. “Good thing I managed to dig up a twenty-four B out there.”

They went through the song and dance again. This time the girl made sure to walk him through putting it on by himself, which was incredibly awkward and slightly nauseating but honestly how often could he expect anyone to help  _ him. _

“Okay, how's the fit now?”, the girl asked, tugging on the new bra.

“Better, I think.” At least it didn't feel like the things were about to fall out of the bottom. “Ano, is it supposed to be hard to breathe?”

“Unfortunately, yes. You're essentially mushing your breasts back into your chest to make them look smaller. The mass has to go somewhere.” Tsuna could live with that, as long as he could keep his secret he didn't care what pain he had to endure. “Okay, this is probably the best fit you're going to get from this store. I can see about getting you some custom made binders, but this will do for now. And Sawada.”, the sharp edge her voice took on shocked him into complete silence. “You do not wear this for more than a few hours a day. You wear it for too long and it will start cutting off circulation and give you serious breathing problems.”

“But what about school?”

She took a deep breath and signed. “You put it on in the morning, you go to school, you take it off as soon as you get home. Clear?” He nodded, feeling thoroughly cowed. “Hey, sorry. That was a little harsh of me.”, she said, back to smiling and carefree, “I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself. You're more important than a flat chest, after all.” She ruffled his hair and grinned, like she hadn't just hit him in the face with the fact that she actually cared about him. He definitely didn't have tears in his eyes. Nope. 

He roughly scrubbed his face as she left the stall, telling him to try on the other clothes. Thankfully they fit fine so he didn't have to think too hard. He was emotionally exhausted. Unfortunately he had to take the bra off in order to pay for it but at least this ordeal was almost over. Now they were making their way to the cash register, his bra in amongst her's since it was less suspicious for a girl to buy this stuff even if they weren't her size. The register was in sight and oh Kami it was one of his tormentors. He didn't really know his name but he knew that he was in the kendo club at Nami-chuu, since he liked to brag about it a lot, and his shinai was his favorite weapon to beat Tsuna with.

“Yo, Inazuma.”  _ Did he just say Inazuma? _

“Still bending to the will of your little sisters, Mochida?”  _ As in Captain of Nami-chuu's MMA club, Inazuma Kameko, one of the most popular people in Namimori and one of the few people that the Demon Prefect actually tolerates? _

“Fuck off Inazuma. I'm working here because I want to.”  _ How did he not notice!?! Yeah he tended to cut himself off from the world but this was a big thing to miss.  _ “What the hell is Dame-Tsuna doing here?” He instinctively flinched back. There goes any hope of avoiding confrontation today.

“Back off Mochida. You're looking at the newest member of the MMA club.”  _ What? _

“God dammit, you're worse than Sasagawa! How desperate is your club that you're willing to recruit the most useless guy in town?!”

“Not as desperate as yours. I recruit people for their potential, not their ability to kiss ass.”  _ What is going on? _

“Why you…”

“Mochida! Quit chatting with your friends and get back to work!” another store employee shouted. Mochida ground his teeth and Inazuma, who hadn't dropped her grin once through that whole exchange, looked incredibly smug. The next few minutes where filled with Mochida sneering at them while ringing up their purchases.

Tsuna was uneasy. Just about every confrontation with one of his tormentors involves him getting beat up. He wasn't used to it ending with just a few mean words. He was half expecting Mochida to jump the counter and bring his shinai down on his head. His unease mixed with dread as he realized he wouldn't be able to pay for the new clothes, since he was only anticipating buying the bra.

He pulled his wallet out anyway, perhaps in the vain hope that he'd miscounted, but when he opened it he was shocked to find that he somehow had enough. What the heck? He knew he didn't put that much in this morning. He glanced over at Inazuma, and she grinned back at him. That place in his head was telling him she did it, but he couldn't figure out how she did it without him noticing.

“I don't have all day Sawada.” Mochida snapped. He quickly handed over the money, and Mochida put it in the register without giving him back the change. Tsuna was going to leave it be but Inazuma decided otherwise.

“I'm pretty sure you miscounted there Mochida.” she said, and when he looked over again he saw that her grin had taken on a sharp edge. Mochida grumbled and handed over the change. Tsuna and Inazuma then grabbed their bags and exited the store.

Once outside he took a deep breath of fresh air. That was the most nerve wracking thing he'd ever done. Hopefully he never had to do something like that ever again.

“HAHAHA! Yeesh, Sawada. You look like you just came out of an epic boss fight.” Inazuma laughed.

“It feels like I just went through a boss fight.” Tsuna said, looking down. “How can I repay you?”

“Join the MMA club.”

“I'm being serious.”

“So am I.”

“But I'm Dame-Tsuna. I never do anything right and every team I'm on always loses and…” Inazuma interrupted with a flick to the forehead, although that flick felt more like a jolt of electricity running through his body. “Sawada.”, she said, putting her hand on his head once again, “Remember what I told Mochida? I only recruit people who have potential, and you have plenty of potential. We just need to unlock it first.” Tsuna's eyes were misting over. Was this what it felt like to have someone looking out for you? “Well, unfortunately, I have to get going, but I'll come by your house tomorrow to talk more details.” She started walking away, leaving Tsuna dumbfounded until he suddenly remembered…

“Wait! What about my-”

“Already in your bag.” 

He looked into his bag and sure enough, there was his bra at the top of the pile.  _ How did she…? _ He looked back up, only to find Inazuma gone, and he was left wondering if she even knew where he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> We have fun here.
> 
> Here's a link to my discord in case you want to nag at me for updates.
> 
> https://discord.gg/ypf7X88
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Have a great day.


End file.
